roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BoomTexan/Thief's Justice, by DylanPC
It was a nice day in Amend, my favorite map, because of the time. 13:00 sharp, in the forest, with nothing but a Makarov and a few mags. It's clear I was a freshie at the moment, but since the forest is not a common military camp hotspot, I decided to take as much loot as possible. While arriving at the forest, I see that there is a nice big Scar-L waiting for me in the tent. Amazingly, the ammo clip I got was a drum with 100 bullets. Untouched, meaning that it was newly spawned, and that no one had been here for a while. I decided to head down into the basement where food and drinks usually spawn, because I was running low on them and I had already used my Can of Beans and Pepsi. Silently heading down into the bunker, I grab food, Scar-L ammo and a secondary M93R with 2 mags, and head back up into the forest. Now, I never said the forrest was usually an ignored place, because it was definitely not being ignored by some bandit group. 4 bandits came up to the forest with a nice huge Humvee. Great. And if that wasn't bad enough, it had reinforced wheels on all wheel slots, armor and ballistic glass. Even better, these guys must be the real deal when it comes to pvp'ing. I knew that there was going to be someone waiting for me, should I try to steal the Humvee and drive off, like most bandits would do. I decided not to risk it, but it was definitely going to get me to MA, where I usually loot for all my military items. I had to act fast, because if those bandits came back, there was no way I'd live, given a 4-1 circumstance with bandits who are most likely going to make my Scar-L look like a kiddie toy at Walmart. My plan wasn't the best, but I knew it had to be done quickly, and it was probably the best thing I could do at the time, without wasting time to loot. I quickly hopped into the Humvee, ignited the engine and drove off as far as I could before someone noticed. The good news was no one saw me drive off, but the bad news was the tank was about to empty, and I was no where near the exit to the forest, and definitely nowhere near MA. I knew that if I wanted to live, I had to get a jerry can ASAP before those bandits found out I stole their Humvee. I pulled over, making the storage face away from them so I had cover, and quickly checking the storage and seeing if it had a Jerry can. Thankfully, it had one. But only one, which wasn't going to get me very far. I filled up the tank, left the jerry can in my inventory so I didn't waste time getting it, and headed to the nearest gas station. (If you're wondering if there was any loot in the storage, there was only car parts. An engine, scrap metal and some ammo for a M870, which I did not have.) At the gas station, I could automatically tell something was not right. The place had been based up. I know what you're thinking, "Who makes a base at a mini town?" Well, it doesn't seem so farfetched, considering most of the military areas are based up. Knowing there's enemies here, I try my hardest to get to the gas station and fill up my jerry can fast enough to fill the Humvee up to it's maximum capacity. I had to be careful, because the windows to the gas station were open, meaning that the enemy could see me, but most likely the big Humvee just sitting in plain sight. Finally, I got the Humvee fueled up, and started driving off. Things turned haywire from there. What I didn't know was that another group of people had their Humvee stolen from them, and they were looking for it. I don't usually tend to kill an enemy unless they try to kill me first, but this group didn't seem very far from ordinary. I approached them, pointed my Scar-L at them, and to my own surprise, they didn't try shooting and told me this was their Humvee. They told me the bandits had stolen it from them while they looted the MA. I told them if they let me join their group, I could help them take out the bandits. They accepted the offer, and I gave their Humvee back to them. Before we left to go attack the based up area, the leader of the group gave me a OTS-14 they had saved from the vehicle before it was stolen. They gave me 6 drums and 2 mags, and told me that they also managed to get a Military Pack for me, which was odd because you don't usually store those in the back. Aside from the mags and OTS-14, we headed to the base and quickly eliminated the group of people. But our story wasn't over. We see a Ural heading our way, and I recognize the driver and the bandits in it. Those were the people at the forest, and they definitely weren't going to stop and have a drink of tea with us. The leader said that we shouldn't waste time and go for them head on. He commanded his most skilled player to sneak behind the buildings and grab anything in the Ural worth looting. The rest of us hid inside houses, and silently waited for anyone to approach for a silent kill. The guy who snuck off to the side had told the leader there was a C4 Detonator and a two C4's in the back. The leader quickly reacted and said to plant the bombs on the bottom of the Ural and hide. He did it as fast as he could, and then snuck off to hide inside a small house. When the bandits concluded their looting, they headed into the Ural and drove off to what seemed like Strive. The group of us 4 decided to head into the Humvee and follow them. My assumption was correct, and we parked far away from the Ural, before the Ural stopped. The guy who got the Detonator quickly set the C4's off, making the Ural explode, killing all the leader and another unlucky player. Before they could realize their precious Ural had been blown up, our group ransacked their Ural and killed any remaining players, which was a breeze considering the damage they received. A lesson to all, those who steal shall receive their punishment. Exodus 20:15 spin off. Category:Blog posts